Aspects of the disclosure relate to computing technologies. In particular, aspects of the disclosure relate to mobile computing device technologies, such as systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer-readable media for rejecting false positive detection and tracking of image objects.
Computer vision allows a device to perceive the environment in the device's vicinity. Computer vision in mobile devices enables applications in augmented reality by allowing the display device augment the reality of a user's surroundings. Current vision based augmented reality engines provide solutions for registering objects, finding feature points, and detecting and tracking objects. In an example application, a picture frame in the view of the camera may be registered by the mobile device and the augmented reality application may overlay a different image or video in the picture frame. So, the interior of the picture frame may have a different or no image, as opposed to when viewed through the display screen of the mobile device. Current overlay engines sometimes generate false positives when the camera input has similar features to a registered object leading to undesirable flickering of the image.
Embodiments of the invention address this undesirable flickering of the image and other problems.